


Untitled 4.25.20

by JAWilder



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Freeform, Original Universe, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAWilder/pseuds/JAWilder
Summary: Do people even post poetry here? This is something i wrote a while back. *shrugs*
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Untitled 4.25.20

**Author's Note:**

> Do people even post poetry here? This is something i wrote a while back. *shrugs*

And I can only be me  
Fingers drenched in your fantasies   
A rebel yell stifled in secrecy   
Deeper into lush waves of cream  
A yearning maw of brutality   
Mapping you in violent love

A midnight heat waxing again   
Tell me how you discovered my name  
Searching now for a reprieve   
Knowing the depth of shame   
Violet bloomed in porcelain   
Mapping you in violent love


End file.
